Those Blue Eyes
by sweetlittlecrona
Summary: Klaus Baudelaire is seperated from his sisters, and ends up with Isabelle and her godparents. Soon, he meets Hugo and becomes closer to him than he thought. *HugoXKlaus*
1. Seperated

**Before you begin, I'd like to say that I searched everywhere for the movie version of Series of Unfortunate Events and I found nothing. I had it underneath the book category, but it is based off of the movie version and not the book version.**

**And I do not own any of these wonderful characters.**

…

Our story begins in the 19th Century, in the snowy and cold streets of France. At least, that's where I believe the story takes place. It was so hard to keep track of places in the current years. New worlds and realms were being discovered and invented. I suggest that you just follow along of what I say and don't listen to those insane bystanders across the road that shout at you.

I was the middle child. The one that was usually forgotten, but in this case, I wasn't. You see, the three of us were orphans. We were referred to the Baudelaire orphans. How we became orphans was surely an unfortunate event indeed. Our parents died in a fire that demolished our entire home, leaving us with our empty lives and the enormous fortune. The only success we have faced and conquered is that we have finally defeated Count Olaf. I praised ourselves for that, but Mr. Poe came to us with saddening news that Count Olaf had escaped. This was a certain turn of events that just made me wonder if we were truly safe or not. Violet told me that everything would work out just fine once we found a new home. I didn't believe her, and Sunny was of no help. She would just attach herself with pieces of her toys and bite them with her teeth. I would just roll my eyes daily when she did this. I couldn't figure out why she was so calm over these events. Surely, she knew what had happened over the past months and everything.

We were currently in a car ride to the inner skirts of Paris. The lights were glowing magnificently through the streets, allowing my mind to wander about what the streets held. I located toy stores for Sunny, and a large library. I wish I could have asked Mr. Poe if we could have stayed, but he was determined about where we were arriving. His eyes were peeled onto the road, biting his lips as if he was hiding something. I whispered my founding's to Violet, whom just nodded and kept her eyes out for it.

"Children," Mr. Poe began as he came to a stop beside a series of apartments. "I have something to tell you." He turned to us, a serious case of sadness in his lost eyes. I knew that this could not be good. "Violet and Sunny, you are being shipped off to another family in Germany. While Klaus, you must stay with another family in these apartments." My mind began to become dizzy as I clenched my fists. This is impossible. Mr. Poe could never separate us.

"No!" Violet said, quickly as she tried to keep calm under the event. "Please, Mr. Poe. We can't be separated." Mr. Poe looked down, sadly sighing as Sunny giggled happily at him and almost kicked him in the face.

"I'm sorry children," Mr. Poe murmured, looking back up to meet our worried face. "They have already paid for you." Mr. Poe looked at me, specifically as he smiled gently. "Klaus, I'll let you say your goodbyes to your siblings. But this is a new adventure for you. Aren't you excited?" I crossed my arms, saying nothing as Mr. Poe stepped out of the car. Violet gently tugged on my arm, smiling gently at me as I looked at her.

"Klaus, I have faith in you. We will meet someday. I promise," she spoke as Sunny nodded along with her. "You'll be safe here."

"But Violet," I protested, but I knew I could say nothing to get her to change her mind. Violet pushed me into the car door, gesturing me to go outside. I opened the car door, feeling my heart racing as these were the last seconds I'd ever see Violet and Sunny again. The girls stepped outside of their car door, coming around the front to me. Mr. Poe was already at the door, and a frail lady was talking to him. Violet looked at them quickly, and then turned her head to me. She smiled and pulled me into a hug, patting my fluffy hair with kindness.

"I'll miss you, Klaus," she whispered, pulling away as she let go of Sunny's hand. Sunny did not understand what was happening, and she was much more interested in the soft snow than anything. She put a hand full of the snow into her mouth and spat it out after it had chilled her mouth. I picked her up in my arms, giving her a gently hug as she giggled, lightly.

"Hey Sunny," I murmured. "You need to take care of Violet, alright? Promise me?" Sunny looked at me with her adorable eyes, and then shrieked happily as she patted me on the forehead. Violet and I shared a laugh, still worried about losing each other.

"Klaus," called Mr. Poe, beckoning me over to him. I bit my lip and gave Sunny to Violet, who had tears in her eyes. She gently patted my shoulder as I walked up to Mr. Poe, placing my hands on the opposite sides of my arms as I tried to warm myself from the cold air. "This is Madame Jeanne. She'll be taking care of you." I looked at the woman, nodding to her with respect. She smiled at me and I could see the kindness and the love in it. "Now Klaus, I bid you good bye. Have you said good bye to your siblings?"

"Yes," I replied, pouting slightly as he began to embark back to the car. Sunny and Violet slipped back into the car, waving at me with their saddening faces. Even Sunny had shed a tear. I waved back as Mr. Poe started the car. He even looked out the window and gave me a curt nod, before beginning to drive. I memorized the faces of my siblings, willing to never let them escape my mind. My stomach hurt from the pain I was feeling, and the icy air did not help. Finally, the car was out of view and they were gone. This, Madame Jeanne, placed a warm hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face her. She smiled, warmly.

"Dear Klaus, I promise you that you will enjoy Paris. It is a simply marvelous place, and you'll have fun with your new friends at school. Oh, and please call me Mama Jeanne." She pressed her hands against her chest and pulled her shawl closer to herself, shuddering as the wind got strong. "Come inside, dearie. It's getting frightfully cold out." She took me by the arm and dragged me inside, towards the warmth and happiness inside of the apartment. I knew I should be thankful that I was in a new home, but I wasn't. I was indeed sad and depressed that I couldn't share this with my siblings. Mama Jeanne led me down the hallway, which she turned left and I found myself in an open room with a table in the center and several chairs set out. "Have a seat. I'll make some tea for you." She gestured to the chair closest to the window, and I politely sat down in it. I watched outside of the window as I heard clanking in the kitchen across from me. The snow fell down in a slow motion, sticking onto the ground and left a flowery pattern on the stones. I couldn't help but stare in wonder, remembering the book I have read about snow and snowflakes in general. Each snowflake was different, just like every human being. Not one person was the same. They were all individuals and should be treated as such. The afternoon sky was slightly dim in color, making it seem almost nighttime. Suddenly, I felt a cup in my hand. The warmth from it heated my bare, freezing hands, like a mother kissing the forehead of her child. Carefully, I sipped the warm liquid and savored the fact that it had warmed my insides as well.

"Thank you very much," I said to Mama Jeanne as she took a seat next to me. She nodded to me and produced another warm smile.

"It's my pleasure," she replied, crossing her legs over as she tapped her cup with her fingernail. I could tell that she was thinking deeply of something to say. "Now Klaus, tell me about you. What are your likes?"

"I love to read," I replied, after taking another drink from the porcelain cup. "That's my passion. I always remember everything I read as well."

"Interesting. My god daughter, Isabelle, has always had a passion for reading too," Mama Jeanne said, seemingly happy and flashed me another smile. "I think she'll like you, if you have the same likes as her. She's very…particular in her friends." She chuckled and took a sip of her drink as I smiled, awkwardly. "Oh dear, Isabelle. She could not stop talking about you." She sat down her drink, and then sighed. "I should take you to her. Though, are you afraid of going alone?" I shook my head quickly, biting my lip. "Alright. There is a train station near by these apartments. Just go north, through the gate outside of these apartments, across a bridge, down a couple of steps and in front of you should be the train station. My husband, Georges, is running a toy store that you should see once you make a left down the side of the tracks and make another left.. He should have his shop right in front of you. Or, would you like me to go with you?" She tilted her head, curiously as I processed this information.

"Oh no, Mama Jeanne. I can do it," I said, placing my cup down on the table as I smiled. "Thank you though. I'll be off then." I headed towards the door, but she had stopped me by placing her hand on my shoulder. She tugged on my shirt, sighing deeply.

"This will not keep you warm. Here, take one of Georges old jackets," she began, shoving a woolen, black jacket into my hands. "It's too small for him anyway. Consider it a gift." She smiled at me, then opened the door. "Go on, child." I nodded and walked outside in the cold.


	2. The So Called Thief

It wasn't so bad after I began to walk and get my body moving. It was actually quite warm, and I could have taken off the jacket and I would have been fine with it. I followed her directions, finding myself crossing the apparent bridge that she had spoken off and the stairs that led me to a rather large building with a train pulling in. I raised my eyebrow and walked closer to it, sensing people staring at me as I entered the place. The train station was rather warm inside, that I instantly stripped out of the jacket and carried it underneath my arm. I directly walked towards the tracks, then turned to the left.

"What are you doing here, then? Where are your parents?" I heard someone interrogate. I hoped that this person was not speaking about me, and just to make sure, I spun around. An inspector of the station had a small boy in his hands, shaking him violently as the boy sobbed. "WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS?"

"They are dead!" the boy cried out, desperately trying to run away. The inspector began to chuckle and shout at the boy as he dragged him away. I bit my lip. I hoped that this man would not find me, and to ensure the fact that I had zero changes of escaping his glance, I took off towards the end of the tracks. Desperately, I turned left and saw the toy stand with an old man running it. He was with a blonde haired girl, and was speaking with her. I smiled in success and approached, carefully coughing to get their attention. The man, who was probably Georges, looked at me and glared.

"Ah, so another thief, eh?" he demanded, fisting the table as he stood up. The girl, who was probably Isabelle, grabbed him by the arm.

"Papa Georges, calm down please! I believe this is Klaus, the one that Mama Jeanne adopted," Isabelle pleaded as she sat the man down and gave me a worried smile. "You are Klaus, correct?"

"Yes," I replied, crossing my arms gently. "Mama Jeanne sent me over." Georges nodded slowly, opening his mouth as he thought.

"Well, let's see if I can put you to use. Can you help me run the stand with Isabelle?" Georges asked, carefully as he gestured to the door that led inside. I nodded slowly. I, for one, was very thankful that I had read about mechanisms and how they worked. In a couple of minutes, broken toys were in good condition. Georges seemed very proud of me, and Isabelle seemed jealous of my talents, that is before I told her I loved to read. We had a decent conversation about books, until she bid us goodbye and left to go home. "Now, Klaus," Georges began. "I have a little thief that always steals my toys. Watch me and learn from me, please. Get down, so that you are hiding below the counter. Quickly now." I knelt down, so that I could only see Georges and the ceiling of the building. "Good, now. I'm going to pretend I'm asleep and catch this poltergeist once and for all." Slowly, everything turned silent. I could only guess he had pretended to fall asleep. I placed my hands on my knees, carefully looking around as I began to doze off myself. Suddenly, I heard a slam and Georges chuckle in delight. "I got you! You thought you could steal it, huh?" I looked up, seeing Georges leaning over and struggling with something.

"Let me go!" I heard an innocent voice cry from behind the counter. I got up on my knees and carefully peeked over the counter. A small boy, about a year younger than I, had his hand caught in Georges firm grip. He had midnight black hair, and light skin stained with sweat and dirt. I could only conclude that he was an orphan, stealing items from the stalls. As he opened his eyes from squinting, I noticed his captivating, bright blue eyes. I blinked, almost loosing myself in them. I had to blink furiously to get myself to awaken from my soft doze.

"Where are your parents?" Georges demanded, pulling harder on the boy as he struggled. "Do you have any parents? Do you want me to get the inspector?"

"No!" shouted the boy, furiously tugging away. I watched, my eyes growing wide at this event. If only Violet and Sunny could see this.

"What's in your pockets? What have you stolen?" Georges demanded, smirking as the boy's eyes widened and his teeth clenched. There was a moment of silence between the two, until: "WHERE'S THE STATION INSPECTOR?"

"NO!" shouted the boy, furiously dumping the content of his left pocket onto the desk. It was a small bag, and as Georges opened it, it revealed cogs and wheels. I curiously peeked over Georges's shoulder, making the boy jump. He must not have seen me, but his eyes never left me until Georges began to laugh.

"What are these for?" Georges murmured, then looked back up at the boy. I saw his jeering face go back to serious and stern. "What's in your other pocket?" The boy just looked down at his pocket, in fear of whatever he kept in it. I watched slowly as he pulled out a torn notebook. Georges chuckled and picked it up in his papery hands. He flipped through the pages, each page making his eyebrows raise and his eyes widen. I watched, carefully with my eyebrows narrowing in suspicion. When he had finished, he put the notebook in his pocket and pretended like the boy wasn't there.

"Give me back my notebook," the boy said, sternly as he held out his hand. Georges rolled his eyes and stood up.

"No. Did you draw all of this?" Georges asked. The boy said nothing, keeping his mouth tied shut. His eyes were full of despair and longing for the notebook. "Where did you steal this?"

"I didn't steal it," the boy whispered, his voice cracking as tears began to form. "I didn't."

"You are a thief and a liar! I may just keep this book and burn it!" Georges chuckled, taking me by the arm and dragging me to him. He handed the notebook to me and whispered, "Keep this safe."

"NO!" shouted the boy in fury as he tried to reach for it as Georges passed it to me. Georges slapped his hand so hard that the noise echoed through the walls of the station and turned many heads. I gulped and placed the book in my pocket, biting my lip.

"Leave me alone," Georges said to the boy, shooing him away from the counter as he walked out of the stall. "Come on Klaus, time to pack up." I slowly followed Georges, not before glancing at the boy with a pitiful look. He looked back at me, mouthing the words: "Please, give it to me." I shook my head quickly, pointing to Georges, who had his back towards me, and then quickly sliced my throat. "Come on then, Klaus!" I stepped outside, putting on my jacket as Georges pulled down the metal bars to protect his store. I watched them clank, like a jail cell. I shuddered gently and looked down at the ground. The window reflected off of the floor, showing the night sky in place. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Georges asked, "What's your name?" I looked up to see the boy open his mouth gently, licking his lips as he thought.

"Hugo," the boy replied, as his senses kicked in and his eyebrows narrowed. "Hugo Cabret."

"Stay away from me, Hugo Cabret. I'll send the inspector on you, if I catch you around my store ever again," Georges threatened the boy called Hugo. He shook his fist at the boy, and then, pushed me by the arm. "Stop day dreaming and come along. Jeanne will be worried sick if we don't hurry." Georges, without making sure I was following him, took off. I walked behind him, keeping my hand over the notebook. I was worried that something would happen to the book and Georges would get frightfully angry with me. I also wanted to give it back to that Hugo, but I didn't want to disobey my new foster parents. I heard footsteps behind me, and something grabbed onto my wrist. I spun around quickly to find the Cabret boy, hanging onto my arm as he stared at the notebook. He looked up at me, pursing his lips as he blinked his eyelashes, trying to get tears to his eyes. I couldn't tell if they were fake or real.

"Please sir," he whispered, shaking my arm with pity. "Please give me my notebook back."

"Now you know Hugo," I began, pulling my arm from him as I pulled my jacket tighter around my neck. "I cannot do that. Mr. Georges will have my head. Excuse me." I walked off, leaving Hugo sitting on the concrete. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him get up and run after me. I placed my hand over the notebook again, hoping I'd reach the exit to the train station soon.

"Wait, what is your name?" Hugo asked, softly as he walked beside me. He titled his head, curiously as he looked at me with this odd, yet innocent look.

"Klaus Baudelaire," I replied. I could not describe my feelings currently, since I had a mix of them. I wanted to go catch up with Georges, who was out the door by now, but this child was so curious that I must speak to him.

"How old are you Klaus?" Hugo asked as we arrived at the door, Surely, my eyes scanned the area outside and found Georges already half-way down the stairs. I pulled open the door, and to my surprise, I found Hugo following me.

"13," I replied, slowly as I reached Georges's side. He didn't see Hugo, but I doubt that he noticed him. After a moment of silence, we walked back to the series of apartments where Mr. Poe had taken me before. We walked passed these stone people with frightening faces on them, which were covered in the white snow. Georges opened the door to the apartment, threw me inside violently, and slammed the door on Hugo. I gasped in fear as Georges grabbed me by the collar and shook me, gently.

"Never speak to Hugo Cabret ever again," he ordered me, sternly. "Obey your parents, young man." I knew I couldn't obey this order. Hugo Cabret was too interesting and too curious. I knew that I would be joining an adventure as soon as I arrived at Paris.


	3. Nighttime

The room that Mama Jeanne prepared for me was lovely. It was much better than the one that Count Olaf prepared for us. It was more of a closet, actually, so I don't think it would win the contest of which room was more delightful and charming. The wallpaper had a quaint look to it, due to the old-fashioned red roses painted on the corners of the room. The floorboards were squeaky, but yet comfortable. My bed was rather comfortable as well. The mattress was stuffed perfectly, as well as the fluffy white pillows that seemed like clouds sent from heaven. My room also had a perfect overlook on the bright lights of Paris. I felt so lucky, but so unlucky at the same time. Oh Sunny and Violet. I wish you were here with me.

It was about 8:20 when Isabelle knocked and entered my room, bearing a happy grin. She had a column of books balanced in her arms. She placed them down on the bed and smiled at me. I instantly walked over to the books, tossing them in my hands. Their covers were smooth, and the papers were crisp. I haven't seen good books like these in awhile.

"I knew you'd like them," Isabelle said, taking a seat at the wooden desk in front of the window. She placed her hands on the desk, smiling even more as I dug through the pages of these books. "I haven enjoyed them, and I hope you will."

"Oh thank you so much, Isabelle," I said, smiling quickly at her, then looked back at the books. "They all look marvelous." I heard her fidget in her seat, then she stood up. Her eyes were placed on the window. They had grown quite large as she stared. "What is wrong?" I asked, coming to her side as I looked at the window. Hugo was waving his arms at her, gesturing and begging for her to come outside.

"It's a boy!" Isabelle exclaimed, running to the door and exited, quickly. I looked back out the window and then followed Isabelle's path to outside. I took my jacket from the hook and opened the door. Isabelle. had stayed on the last step of the stairs, about to speak with Hugo, who looked at me quickly.

"Please get me my notebook," Hugo begged, pressing his palms together as he frowned.

"Papa Georges told me not to...talk to you," Isabelle whispered, biting her lip as she looked at me. "Should I tell him?" I looked at her, my lips quivering as I looked at Hugo. His eyes were full of sadness, and my heart instantly ached. I looked back at Isabelle and nodded. She turned back to looked at Hugo and gently smiled, taking a step towards him. "Papa Georges won't burn your books. I promise. I'll hide it from him if I must," Isabelle explained, quickly.

"Oh oh thank you!" Hugo said, happily as he smiled. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Now go home," Isabelle ordered, giggling as she pointed away from the apartments. She oddly looked at Hugo, who was drawing in the snow, and then turned around, shrugging. She walked past me and tugged on the sleeve of my jacket. "Come on, Klaus." She entered the apartments, but I hesitated to follow her. I looked at where Hugo had stood and discovered that he was gone. In his place was a drawing of some sort. I walked over, tilting my head so I could see it better. At that point in time, my heart stopped. Everything stopped. The chatter, the honks, the laughing everywhere ceased to exist. What Hugo had drawn was astonishing. It was a mediocre-drawn heart and written in it was: **K+H**. I blinked furiously. Surely this was just a trick or maybe I was reaming. I moved back towards the door and just as my hand touched the cold handle, I heard:

"Wait." I turned my head back, my eyes widening as Hugo appeared over by the gate. He looked sheepishly at me as he smiled. "Um...will I see you tomorrow?" I looked down at the steps, thinking. Even if I tried to avoid him, I'd still see him. I worked at the toy store anyway. I looked back up at him after my mind was made up.

Sure. I'll always be working at Papa Georges's Toy Stall." I replied, opening the door a crack so that I could feel the warm air flow onto my ride side. Hugo smiled gently and nodded.

"Okay, good. Bye Klaus," He said as he turned towards the dark, snowy alleyway. He disappeared and I walked into the apartments. Without saying a word to Isabelle, I headed up to my room and fell asleep softly on the soft warm mattress


	4. First Kiss

I woke up to the smell of delicious pancakes and peppermint tea. My stomach instantly growled with protest. I took my time in getting out of my night clothes and into new clothes that Mama Jeanne bought for me. It fit me almost perfectly. She had given me brown slacks with a black belt, black shiny shoes, and a white collared shirt. I still kept my navy blue jacket though. I would never live without that.

I walked down the stairs and towards the main room, where a door led to the kitchen. The aroma was heavier in the room. The walls were white in the kitchen, the cabinets were clean and a golden color that matched the tiled floor. Mama Jeanne was boiling water in her red kettle, and at the same time, flipping pancakes. Isabelle was seated at the table, digging her fork into a pile of pancakes. She smiled brightly at me.

"Good morning Klaus!" she chirped as she pointed to the seat next to her. I politely sat down in it as Mama Jeanne placed a plate of pancakes before me. She smiled gently at me, and then went back to pouring the water into a tea cup. "How was your sleep?"

"Restful, thank you," I replied, taking my fork in my hand and I cut into the pancakes.

"Great, because we have a big day ahead of us. Are you ready for work? It gets difficult when the station opens, which would be in an hour," Isabelle stated. "We have to hurry and eat." She placed down her fork and took a sip of her tea.

"Don't rush him, Isabelle. He can take as long as he wants. I'm sure Georges will understand," Mama Jeanne said, patting down Isabelle's hair and placed a kiss on her head

"Oh, fine," Isabelle giggled, finishing the last of her pancakes. "I'll meet you over there then, Klaus. Bye!" She leaped up, taking her coat from the back of her seat and bounded out the door. I turned back to my pancakes and ate more of the delicious cake. They were rather good, in fact, much better than Count Olaf's idiotic food. I can't believe I even remembered his name. I wish I could forget the past and move on towards the light.

"So Klaus," Mama Jeanne said as she took Isabelle's seat. "How educated are you?"

"Pretty well educated, I think. I love to read, and Isabelle might have told you that," I replied, finding the question rather odd. Mama Jeanne nodded.

"Yes, she did tell me about that. She's so happy that you are here," Mama Jeanne said, smiling lightly. "I bet you miss your siblings though."

"Violet and Sunny? Yes, I miss them terribly," I said, sighing as I took a sip of tea. I was finished with my pancakes at this. "I wonder how they are doing."

"Tell me about them," Mama Jeanne said, seeming to be interested in this. "And then, you can go to the station."

"Well, Violet likes to invent things. One time, she invented a bell that rang whenever our mail was ordered at our mansion. Sadly, it's burned down now. A greedy man burned it through an adjustable mirror with an eye on it," I began, folding my arms as I frowned. Mama Jeanne put a hand to her mouth and gasped, out of horror I suppose.

"That's horrible! I had no idea…" Mama Jeanne failed to finish as she laid a hand on my shoulder. "I promise Klaus, I'll keep you safe."

"Thank you," I smiled, and then went on. "Sunny was the youngest. She loved to bite things. She would bite anything actually. Bottles, table ends, table legs, books, clothes, springs…anything." Mama Jeanne smiled warmly and picked up her hand from my shoulder.

"That's adorable…and now, I suggest you get moving. It's getting close for the station to open. Stay safe!" Mama Jeanne whispered as she carefully kissed the top of my head. Love and affection from a parent was so mysterious to me, that I sat there for a couple of seconds thinking about it. Finally, I came to my senses and got up and left the house.

I stood inside of the toy stall with Papa Georges. Isabelle had gone to take a break, which she asked Papa Georges about before she left. I placed my hands on the wooden desk, watching the people go by. I was looking for someone, and that person was Hugo. I will never forget what he did yesterday. It will always remain in my memory.

"Snap out of it!" Papa Georges said to me, snapping my hands in front of my face. There was a customer who was asking for a toy, perhaps a teddy bear. "Get me that bear behind you." I turned sharply and grabbed the stuffed animal. I shoved it onto the desk, where the woman paid for it and walked off. "You need to stay in the moment Klaus," Papa Georges warned me, frowning. "Or else."

"Yes sir, sorry," I replied, turning my attention back to the front. Isabelle came back after ten minutes, carrying a small sack of bread and a bottle of milk. She handed us each a roll of bread, but I managed to sneak two. I wanted to find Hugo again, so I told Papa Georges to let me on a break and that would help me focus more. He agreed and sent me off. I looked through the crowd, trying to find him. I had no luck for a while, until I saw him. He was sitting behind a lamppost, hiding from the station officer perhaps. I smiled lightly and walked up to him. He didn't notice me at first, and just kept staring at the ground. I cleared my throat, and that's when he looked up and gasped.

"Oh my…you scared me," Hugo whispered, standing up to about my shoulders.

"Sorry," I replied, as I reached into my pocket. "Are you hungry?" Hugo nodded, eagerly. I held out a loaf of the bread and smiled lightly. "I managed to get this for you." Hugo gasped and grabbed it from me, taking a piece off as he placed it into his small mouth. He smiled happily.

"Thank you so much…I was so hungry and I was worried because of the station officer. He's in a bit of a mood today," Hugo whispered, pointing to the officer. He was looking around, picking random children from the crowd. I didn't notice it at first, but in the blink of an eye, the officer looked at both of us and the chase was on. Hugo grabbed onto my wrist and darted off up the stairs. "We have to get out of here, but promise me. Where we are going, don't tell ANYONE."

"I promise!" I said, running with him. We ran for quite some time, darting in and out of crowds. I was sure that we had lost him, until he came barreling through the crowd.

"This way!" Hugo shouted, pulling me down a long hall, full of people. He pulled me closer to the wall, and then leaned down. The air vent was open. He threw me in it first, and then followed after me. It felt like hours we crawled, until we reached an open space. Pipes and clocks were everywhere. "Come on," Hugo said, pulling me down a hall. Finally, after walking for a while, we came to a door. He opened it and walked into it, sighing deeply. It was a room, with a small bed in the corner and several other items in the room.

"That was some chase," I mumbled under my breath, leaning against the wall of the room. My breathing was heavy and hot as I blew out. I needed to just calm down. Hugo looked perfectly fine, like he had done this a million times. He looked at me carefully, and then smiled deviously.

"Klaus," He whispered as he walked over to me. I kept heaving air into my lungs. "…Do you love someone very dearly to you?"

"My sisters, yes," I replied as I brushed my hair aside so that it wouldn't be in my eyes. "Why?"

"No one else? There is no one else that you love?" Hugo asked, tilting his head like a puppy. I knew where he was going with this. I bit my lip as he approached closer, smiling lightly.

"Should there be someone else?" I questioned, and then sighed. "Look, I thank you for saving me but I need to get back to the toy stall. I only promised Papa Georges that I would be gone for a while." I began to move from the wall, towards the door, but Hugo grabbed my hand and made me stop. He looked at me with big, tearful eyes.

"Don't you love me?" he asked, almost pleading. I raised my eyebrow, and then smiled.

"I…I do," I admitted, "I guess I really do. I never noticed it until now. The first second I saw you, I thought that you were like an angel. You were different and I felt my love for y-" I would have finished, but Hugo quickly pulled me closer and kissed me, deeply. I almost gasped with shock as my eyebrows raised and my eyes grew larger. It felt so right, and so good. His lips tasted like sweet honey that just made me want to kiss him forever. I couldn't believe what I was doing. He finally stopped and moved away from me to see my reaction. He smiled as he saw my face speechless.

"I'll see you later then," Hugo said, placing his arms in front of himself. I nodded slowly, and turned away quite slowly. Everything felt so slow as I passed through the door and shut it. I was in love.


	5. Stupid Station Inspector

After my little break, I didn't realize that Hugo had followed me all the way back to the toy stall. Papa Georges was giving me looks when I entered the stall and immediately began to work on fixing a couple of broken toys. I remember reading about machinery in the library at my home. Isabelle looked at me as well, perhaps noticing my swollen and red lips. I hope they wouldn't say too much. Before I knew it, Hugo was standing at the desk fiddling with something. Papa Georges was putting him to the test on fixing something, in return for his small book.

"Very good," Papa Georges stated as Hugo finished. They murmured back and forth. I couldn't really pay attention, nor did I really want to. I was focusing on fixing the toys so I could go have a break early. I wonder if he would actually let me out again after I was gone for so long. Then, I saw Hugo turn to the left down the stall and enter it. Isabelle told Papa Georges that she was heading home, and greeted Hugo and ignored me. I frowned lightly, and kept moving my hand to sew the open stitching of a stuffed giraffe. Believe it or not, Violet taught me a lot about knitting and sewing. I thought it was a neat craft to learn and I quickly came to like it.

Hugo was now working at the stall with me. I wonder how well that was going to go when Papa Georges was absent. Again, I couldn't wait for that moment to come. He was fixing more mechanical things, occasionally glancing at me and smiling. I knew this because I looked at him a couple times on my own.

"Klaus," called Papa Georges, snapping me out of my handy-work. I turned towards him and stared him right in the eye. He cleared his throat. "Watch the stand for me, got it? I'm going to go buy some tarts for Jeanne." He stood up and left the stall in a hurry, his coat flying behind him. I stood up from my seat in the back and took the one behind the desk. Surely, I would respect his wishes and do as I was told. A couple people came by and bought some items in my surprise. I was also surprised that it took Papa Georges to take forever on just buying food. Maybe he ran into someone he knew? I sat back slightly, crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't notice Hugo coming up behind me. He placed his arms around my waist, and then placed his chin on my shoulder. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow lightly.

"Um, hello there," I said, awkwardly as I took my arms down. He lightly stroked the fabric of my coat, smiling lightly.

"Hi," he said, quietly. "And I know what you are thinking, Klaus. I know we are in public." I wasn't going to ask that anyway, and he was just stating the obvious, but oh well. I placed my hands over his and felt my cheeks blush, lightly. A couple of people looked at us weirdly, but never thought to question us.

"It's funny to watch their reactions," I murmured to Hugo. Hugo laughed lightly. His laugh sounded like bells to me, big beautiful bells. I loved it.

"If Georges notices, I hope you don't get in trouble," Hugo whispered, biting his lip nervously as he looked away down the halls like he was looking for him. I shrugged lightly.

"He's my guardian, not my real parent," I said, quickly. "I don't think he would care about my…" I paused for a second, thinking deeply before I gave an answer. "..Sexual orientation." I bared a grin at Hugo, who smiled back.

"Good," he said, happily as he merrily kissed my blushing cheek. I was so happy that he was with me, and nothing could ever-

"YOU TWO!" shouted the station inspector, pointing at us. "COME HERE!" I gasped my eyes widening. Oh how I wish that Papa Georges was with me. Hugo groaned annoyingly, grabbed my hand and ran off with me. Hopefully Papa Georges would understand this.

"Follow me, and don't let go of my hand. They are letting people off the train station," Hugo said to me, hurriedly as he slurred his words together. I nodded and clutched onto his hand tighter as we ran into the crowd. I bumped shoulders with people several times. It hurt, but I kept running.

"Where are we going?" I asked Hugo, frowning as a person pushed into me.

"We are getting you home. You are more important to me!" Hugo replied, getting out of the crowd. He looked behind himself, to make sure the inspector wasn't there. Thankfully, he wasn't. "You are the one thing I care about most in the world." He took my hand up to his lips and kissed the top of my hand, softly. I smiled lightly.

"Thanks…now, come on," I said, taking his arm in mine as I walked towards the exit.

We walked through the snow, keeping each other warm in the freezing snow. Hugo leaned into my jacket, shuddering lightly. His arms were around my waist, like they were at the toy stall. It just felt so right to me again, to be with him. I had my arm around his back, keeping him against me so that he would not freeze himself.

"Klaus, will you stay here forever?" Hugo asked, softly as he looked up at me with his huge, blue eyes. I thought for a second. What if Mr. Poe came back for me and I was reunited with my siblings? I sighed deeply, and looked at Hugo.

"I…I really don't know Hugo," I replied to him, blowing a puff of air out of my nose. "I guess…I could stick around for some time." Hugo smiled brightly, like the brightest I had seen him.

"Good…Klaus, I love you. A lot," he whispered, looking up at me with love in his eyes.

"I love you too," I replied, grinning. By the time we finished this, we were at the house. I hope that Papa Georges wouldn't be upset with me when I left the stall. Surely he would understand about the inspector. I walked up to the door and placed my hand on the handle, but turned and looked at Hugo. He looked so small and innocent in the snow, which stuck onto his black hair. I walked over to him, standing in front of him. I bent down and kissed the top of his nose, lightly. "Good night, Hugo." I turned back to the door and slowly opened it.

"Good night, Klaus," Hugo whispered, and then turned and left.


End file.
